


Breathe In

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom seduces Marc with spliff. Hardcore criminal, that Tom.</p><p>Written for the "Weed" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In

"Come on," Tom teases. "Surely you've done this before."

Marc rolls his eyes. "Of course I have."

"When?"

Marc tries to think, which is difficult with Tom perched splay-legged on his lap. The joint dangles, ever so coolly, from a corner of his mouth, enveloping him in fragrant smoke.

"When I was younger," Marc says hoarsely, meaning _as young as you_ ; but when Tom leans down, blue eyes glinting, and softly exhales the smoke into Marc's open mouth, Marc digs his fingers into those messy curls and yanks him closer, deciding right now age doesn't matter. He breathes in deeply.


End file.
